In an electronic commerce system, bundles containing one or more products, product attributes, and/or features are assembled by users to browse, purchase, share, etc. Bundles are often generated with the use of form data or through the use of a user interface workflow generated by the electronic commerce system. This can make providing a link to the bundle for the purposes of sharing or driving traffic to the electronic commerce system difficult.